1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
2. Related Art
Various types of air fresheners have been developed. Typical air fresheners provide a single fragrance. Some air fresheners provide a single scented liquid in a container with a permeable membrane. For example, see Medo® Auto Expressions™ Vent Fresh™ scented oil air freshener. Other air fresheners provide two different scented blocks. For example, see Arometrics® Car Air Freshener dual scent vent.